


Unfinished Business

by Ryn_Holt



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesiac Mollymauk Tealeaf, Flirty Mollymauk Tealeaf, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mighty Nein, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryn_Holt/pseuds/Ryn_Holt
Summary: After having a nightmare about Mollymauk, the reader talks to Caduceus about going and saying a proper goodbye to him. The reader was not ready to find out what happened next. Mollymauk/reader love story. Oneshot
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like two in the morning because the idea made me cry. Hope you enjoy this shameless indulgent piece.

You dreamed about him after you killed Vokodo that night. He was walking away from you coat flittering in the breeze. He started to turn towards you as he did so his red spots started to glow. By the time you were face to face, they were so bright you only see the red light and his vague figure. 

You reached out and his figure warped and disappeared, your hand going through were he stood. 

You woke up to tears soaking your face and pillow, you looked up to find Caduceus watching you. 

“Tea?” 

You spent the sunrise crying into your tea and explaining everything about Mollymauk. Before you met the rest of the Mighty Nien, you joined the circus as a job. You had been there when Gustav found him you had spent the most time with him out of the Mighty Nien. It was in those years that you fell in love with him. 

You fell in love with him and you never acted on it once. Partly from shyness and worry, and mostly because you vainly thought that you would have years together. Enough time to grow together to develop a full relationship. 

When Mollymauk paid for the ‘message’ Beau caught the look on your face, later poking you in private. “Are you in love with Molly?” You scoffed andgrinned and did your best to hide the truth. 

“Its Molly, he makes everyone love him.” You said. Beau didn’t seem to completely believe but soon you all had so many other things to deal with and the issue was dropped. 

When Molly died you couldn’t believe it. You kept waiting for him to get back up, to make some witty joke and grin. You didn’t cry until Lorenzo was dead, you grieved silently and alone that night waiting for the others to fall asleep not wanting to take away from the victory of getting Jester, Fjord and Yasha back. 

It had only been six months and yet it felt like years. Even so he never left your mind his seemed to be in the everyday little things. Like when Yasha forgot him, your worst fear was realized, if you lost this battle you’d never remember him. You fought twice as hard in your battle and you had pride watching the creature disintegrate. 

You weren’t ready for the reality of the city and what it meant for the rest of the team. 

By the time you were done explaining to Caduceus the sun was up and the entire pot of tea was empty. He listened in silence letting you say everything you had kept inside of you for months. 

“It might be a good idea to go and visit him,” Caduceus suggested. “You never got a proper goodbye it sounds like.” 

It was true. When you buried Mollymauk you couldn’t say anything, you had to be focused on your anger or you would have broken in that valley. And when it happened, you were frozen in place unable to move or speak, silently screaming as the sword twisted. 

“Veth and Jester will probably be going to see their families when we leave, maybe you could take a small trip.” 

The rest of the Mighty Nien were awake by now, talking and laughing with each other. 

“I think I will,” you smiled and helped with the tea before hugging the giant and giving him your thanks. 

That had been a week ago and now you stood alone, looking at the valley. It was so different now, the snow join replaced with green and spare flowers. The tall grass rippled in the wind and it almost looked idyllic. You could almost enjoy if not for what happened here. 

You told the Mighty Nein that you had some business in the area and no one pried since it was easy to guess. You enjoyed Traveler con and even sent a small prayer to the Moon-weaver, even though your distaste for gods didn’t change. You did it for Molly and you asked her to go easy on the Traveler as a favor. 

It didn’t appear as if she listened. Despite it you bought a little statute of the Moon-weaver for his grave something small. 

It took a while for you to find it, and you quickly learned why. His coat was gone, leaving only the staff. 

You ran to the staff, anger boiling in your veins ready to kill whoever stole it. Your heart stopped when you saw the unturned earth. 

Your first thought was grave robbing. It made the most sense since the coat was gone as well. But as you inspected the dirt you realized that instead of someone digging into the earth, someone dug upward and out of the earth. 

You clasped a hand over your mouth to contain a scream. It couldn’t be possible, and yet all of the signs were there. You wanted to dance and laugh and cry, you wanted to tell the Might Nein. 

You started the spell but stopped yourself. You had no idea where Molly was, no idea if was even alive, or if he remember any of you. You didn’t want to get their hopes up incase. 

But you clutched the Moon Weaver statute in your hand as you started on a different spell.

According to the location spell he was in a tavern and within a day, you stood outside it. He was alive, he was here, and he must not have remembered anything of when he was Molly or else he would have tried to find you. Maybe this was the wrong thing to do. Molly had always been adamant about not caring about his past life. He didn’t care who Lucien was or the ties he had. He was Molly and thats all that mattered. What was the chance that he would feel that way again. Or think you crazy for talking about how you used to know him. 

Maybe it would best to walk away, let things be. Maybe it was meant to be this way. 

Just as you turned away to walk away, you thought of Caduceus words, _You never got a proper goodbye_. 

This would be your last chance to say goodbye to him. You turned on your heel and rushed into the Tavern before you talk yourself out of it. 

He was siting in the corner, playing cards. Part of you wanted to reach out and touch him, to make sure he was real. You instead stopped staring and went to the bar for a drink. You had serval taking quick glances at him between sips. He seemed happy, or at least he was laughing and smiling enough. His coat was much more tattered now, it made you wonder what he had been through. It was then that you remember that The Mighty Nien took some of his things. He still had his scimitars strapped to his back and you glad that you didn’t take everything. 

It was the fourth drink that he caught your eye. He gave a suggestive smile, that in the past would meant to come over and help with whatever con he was running but now was something else entirely.

Maybe it was the alcohol that made you walk toward the table, maybe it was almost losing everything on the island, or maybe you had grown enough the past six months. 

You pulled a chair across him and smiled at him. “Care for a game one on one?” You asked. 

Molly’s grin grew and the others at the table seemed to read the mood and left you two alone. 

As he dealt the cards he asked for a name, and you gave it. Trying to remain casual you asked for his. 

“Win a round and I’ll tell you,” he said with a flick of his tail. A warm feeling grew in you. You could almost pretend that it was him. 

You spent the rest of the night talking, drinking and playing cards. He cheated of course but you also had a few tricks that you learned, so you would let him win for a bit before winning yourself. He was a good listener as you talked about the adventures you had been on the last few months. His eyes gleamed as you talked and you caught him running his eyes up and down your body several times. When you asked him his story he spun a very clear false tale of being a down on his luck Noble and it took a lot not to laugh at it. 

It was late in the night when he suggested a new wager. 

“If you win, you get to give me a kiss and if I win I get to give you a kiss.” You felt a blush run up your face before you nodded in agreement.

You won the game and you weren’t sure if it was because he threw the game or because you cheated, maybe both. 

You leaned across the table and it hit you that the entire evening was nothing but play acting. You were not about to kiss Molly, Molly was in front of you and at the same time completely gone. And just before your lips touched you decided to leave him. 

So, you put everything into that kiss. It was all of the sorries, and all of the I’ve missed you. It was how much you missed everything about him. It was I love you, said soft enough and fervent enough to be a prayer. And I love you with so much passion it would scare most. 

It was I love you, and so I am letting you go. It was I love you so much that I would break my heart to keep you alive. It was held back tears and thirst for warmth. 

And when you pulled away eyes brimming, you gave the softest kiss on his forehead. He looked bewildered and if it had been any other place and time you would have laughed. 

“Thank you.” You whispered before speed walking out of the tavern. When you were out in the cool night air you leaned against the building for support as tears spelled out. You pressed a hand to your mouth to contain sobs. 

“Wait!” You spun around to see him walking to you. 

You took a step backward, wanting to run like a coward. 

He looked at you with his head cocked before his eyes widened. “Sunflower?” 

The tears stopped. It was his pet name for you, something you hadn’t heard in six months. 

“Molly?” You voice shook, terrified of the answer. 

He looked down at his hands before looking back to you. Nodding. You ran into his arms. Hugging him more tightly than you ever had before. You looked up and noticed what looked like a female face outlined on the moon. She seemed to smile down at the two of you. 

You offered her a grateful smile before you kissed Molly again. 

You both let this kiss go for as long as possible before you pulled away. You rested your foreheads on each others, before he smiled and said, “So what about Dinosaurs?” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when I realized that there might be a chance that Mollymauk might return in some form, this was kind of the emotional tornado that came after. What are your thoughts on Molly returning?


End file.
